


Master

by KittieValentine



Category: MGS - Fandom, MGSV - Fandom, Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid V, Phantom Pain - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: Ocelot lets his pet play with him and it has a happy ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt where Ocelot is the Reader's Master and he wants her to decide what they do with a little role play x

You had been seeing Ocelot for a few weeks now, his cool attitude entices you and accidentally, you both discovered a softer side to him; but with him specialising in methods of extracting information, you knew he was likely to have a dark side and you just might have received an invite to meet it in the form a note. It reads: 'Meet me in my quarters and wear something different.' You read the signature, 'from your Master' and simply obey his request.

You have been waiting for Ocelot in his quarters for a couple of hours, wearing one of his shirts, a white button down oxford tied in front, and a plaid, pleated skirt.Your legs are covered in ripped fishnets and your nipples show slightly through the fabric of Ocelot's shirt. It’s an interesting look for a woman of your age but still suggestive enough. 

“Master,” you say, alerting Ocelot to your presence.

“Glad you did as you were told Y/N. You are a good pet and I was thinking, I want you to entertain me tonight." Ocelot's voice growls in your ears, a strange knot tying in your stomach as you absorb his lustful words.

“Maybe you might wanna play a game Master?" You bite your bottom lip slightly as Ocelot looks you hard up and down.

“What kind of game do you have in mind then? he asks you with a hint of intrigue. You’re a little nervous to have been given such freedom with him — your Master and lover is in his sexual prime and his appetite is voracious.

“Well, I was kinda thinking… maybe I could sit across your lap and grind against you....”

“And how is that a game?” Ocelot snaps back, clearly dissatisfied already.

“B-because I want to do it without you touching.” Ocelot ponders your proposal and gives you a smug smile.

You make your way to his bed, pushing pillows aside as you straddle Ocelot's perfect form.As you sit down, you lean forward to whisper in his ear, “Master… I forgot to mention, I have no panties on.” You smile as you feel the wetness of your arousal making contact with Ocelot's uniform. 

You can feel that he is already hard, feeling your throbbing heat on his bulge but you keep up the game. Ocelot begins to thrust his hips slowly and you ride him. When he doesn't speed up in response to the infectious symptoms of your sex, you give him a pouty look, "… you have to go faster Master...”

“Oh… you didn’t tell me that.” Ocelot replies, obviously wanting more that you grinding him. You get up and turn around, fluffing your skirt up so you can show your bare ass as you straddle him backwards. “Bounce me please Master.” 

As Ocelot begins to thrust his hips faster, your skirt flits up and he is given an irresistible view of your ass cheeks each time you bounce down. You are riding him, your breath becoming raspy and urging him to go faster and faster.

Ocelot begins to thrust you fast and hard, feeling your sex making not just a wet spot, but soaking the crotch of his trousers. 

"You’re so good Master," your words are short and ragged. Ocelot thrusts you even faster and you have to hold on to the side of the bed as your body begins to shake.

As Ocelot thrusts down each time, your sex grinds his bulge, getting herself closer and closer to an overwhelming climax. You open the knot in your shirt with one hand and Ocelot can see your perfect, firm breasts bouncing free in the mirror across from you both. He watches you ride him and pull on one of your nipples.

“God yes… Master. … I... I want to cum for you Master…” she pants.

You throws back your head and whimper, clamping your legs tight on your his body. You grinds your pussy on him and the wetness begins to soak through. Your body shakes and moans escape your mouth uncontrollably as you are sent into a hard orgasm.

That’s when Ocelot can’t stand it anymore. He grabs your H/L H/C hair and jerks you back against his chest another hand making its way to your breasts, squeezing the tight flesh and pulling on your nipples. You squeal and quiver as the pain intensifies your orgasm. Ocelot tosses you aside and rolls on top of your wracked body.

He sucks on your stiff nipples, nibbling them as he fumbles to unzip his trousers. It won’t open right away and he pulls hard until it does. Forgetting the rules of the game, he pulls his pants off, pulling his hard cock out. You giggle breathlessly as he pushes your sweet legs apart and thrusts into your wet entrance, in one long slow push.

He fucks you hard and fast, your legs wrapped tight around his hips and whispering deliciously dirty things in his ear. “Yes Master… do it hard… you're so deep..... it feels so good..."

He pins your hands against the back cushions, fucking you as hard as you can. Your breasts bounce with each thrust and Ocelot loves watching them. He bends down and sucks on a nipple as you fuck, his breaths coming in short angry gasps.

“Oh my God Master..... this..... is so hard...... I want you so bad... ” you cry out, and Ocelot does his best to do it for you. He slams his cock into you as hard as he can; your moans are now screams and you kick your heels against his lower back.

He lets your hands go and grabs your hair with both hands, thrusting into you with a broken pace as he starts to cum. He fills you with hot seed, slamming into you and then thrusting again as you fill you more.

You scream and feel your pussy clench tight around his cock. You milk him as he cums, your hungry pussy squeezing every last drop out of him. 

Exhausted, he collapses on you as you both try to catch your breaths.

As you both catch your breath, you laugh at him. Ocelot gives you a quizzical look.

“Master, I won. The rules were that you couldn’t not touch me.” 

"Well, rules are made to be broken. You're a good pet Y/N." Ocelot kisses you deeply, pulling a blanket over your naked body.


End file.
